Confesion
by Katita13
Summary: /AU/ "... ahora no le quedaba nada más que enfrentar el vergonzoso hecho de que la persona que amas se entere de tus sentimientos ..." One-Shot.


Hola! Esta es mi primera historia Naruhina, no es demasiado buena, pero espero poder mejorar con el tiempo. Desde ya me disculpo si se me escapa un error de ortografía. Espero que la disfruten, y que no la odien tanto :)

* * *

Hinata cerro los ojos fuertemente intentando dormirse, pero se le hacia imposible. Los acontecimientos de aquel día no dejaban de torturarla. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? No debió haberle hecho caso a Tenten, la neurótica novia de su querido primo Neji, debió haber dejado las cosas como estaban y no forzar nada. Pero había caído, y ahora no le quedaba nada más que enfrentar el vergonzoso hecho de que la persona que amas se entere de tus sentimientos.

Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero los recuerdos de aquella tarde inundaron su mente devolviéndola al patio de la secundaria Konoha, donde el equipo de futbol entrenaba.

_Como todos los días desde que su amado había ingresado al equipo, ella se escondía en una de las gradas y observaba sin faltas cada uno de los entrenamientos. No es que fuera una acosadora, tal vez solo un poquito, pero no podía evitar la necesidad de ver al rubio a cada momento del día._

_Ese día había ido allí con un objetivo, lo sostenía y protegía como a un tesoro en las manos. Una carta, en la cual había plasmado cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho. Por consejo de su amiga, había decido dársela y hacerle saber que lo amaba._

_-¡Naruto!- Escucho como el entrenador le gritaba desde una de las esquinas de la cancha- Concéntrate en el juego quieres…-_

_- ¡Lo siento!- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa atolondrada que le quito el aliento a Hinata- ¿Lo intentamos otra vez?-_

_Naruto Uzumaki, su compañero de curso del cual se había enamorado desde jardín de infantes. Se sentaba junto a ella en clase de química y a veces lo ayudaba en los ratos libre con una que otra materia. Solo en esos ratos ella podía sentirse completa, cuando eran ellos dos, cuando al fin se sentía un poquito parte de su vida. Después de eso, ambos volvían con sus respectivos grupos. Él con Sakura y Sasuke, y ella con Kiba y Shino._

_-¡Sakura!- Grito Sasuke, uno de los jugadores del equipo y mejor amigo de Naruto. El chico de ojos y cabello negro, uno de los más atractivos y populares de la escuela, se dirigió a la pelirosa que se encontraba en las gradas más cercanas de la cancha- ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el día? –_

_-Deja que se quede si quiere – Naruto se acerco a sus dos amigos aprovechando que el entrenador estaba ocupado marcándoles una falta a otros compañeros._

_-Los estaba esperando para ir a comer después de esto- dijo la chica mirando con reproche al chico de ojos negros, este desvió la mirada._

_El estomago de Hinata se revolvió. Era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar la carta en la mochila del rubio. Todos estaban distraídos y no la tendrían en cuenta._

_Con todo el cuidado que pudo, bajo las escaleras sin que la notaran. Y dejo el perfumado sobre dentro del bolsillo de la mochila._

_-¿Hinata?- La chica había terminado de cerrar el bolsillo de la mochila cuando escucho a Sakura llamándola- ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces allí?-_

_Se giro lentamente y observo con horror que todos la observaban, incluso Naruto._

_-Yo… yo…-_

_-vi que dejo algo en la mochila de Naruto…- comunico uno de los integrantes del equipo._

_-Creo que era una carta…- añadió el otro con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Sera alguna confesión?-_

_El gimnasio se lleno de risotadas y burlas. Sakura se paro inmediatamente para hacer callar a todos, y Naruto miraba a Hinata sorprendido._

_Hinata no lo pudo resistir mas, salió de allí rápidamente, con el rostro enrojecido y algunas lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla._

Y ahora, no podía dormirse. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber dejado esa carta en la mochila del rubio. Nunca podría verlo a la cara otra vez. Ya podía imaginar su expresión de pena al verla, "lo siento Hinata, pero te quiero como una amiga" No iba a poder resistirlo.

Eran las 11.30 de la noche cuando su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- se pregunto revisando el mensaje.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

-No puede ser…-

"¡Hey Hinata! Estoy en la puerta ¿Podrías bajar? - Naruto"

Se levanto violentamente y observo por la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle. Y se alarmo al ver al rubio en la puerta de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y su motocicleta estacionada junto a el.

Su casa, una enorme mansión conocida por todo el mundo, no era muy difícil de hallar. Asi que no era demasiado extraño que el chico supiera su dirección, lo que si era extraño era el horario de visita de este ¿Habría leído su carta?

Reviso en el espejo que todo estuviera en orden. Su cabello azul que llegaba a su cintura peinado y en orden, combinaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y sus ojos aperlados. El pijama consistía en un camisón lila bastante transparente, así que tomo su bata blanca antes de salir.

A fuera de la casa, el rubio nervioso pensaba en el discurso que diría. Tal vez había sido muy precipitado tomar la moto y salir hasta la casa de su amiga ¿Por qué no la habría seguido cuando la vio correr en el gimnasio? Tal vez porque no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, era muy despistado, solo en la noche cuando al fin encontró la carta pudo en clarecer todo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica? Ahora cada una de las actitudes de la chica para con el tenían sentido. Se sentía un idiota.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se giro para encontrarse de frente a la muchacha de cabello azul. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco, era encantadora.

-Naruto-kun…- Susurro Hinata con la mirada fija en el piso.

-Leí la carta- hablo Naruto sonriendo tímidamente. La chica enrojeció más.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo sintió los cálidos labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Las manos de Naruto sostuvieron su rostro delicadamente y la acerco más a él.

-Me gustas- le susurro contra sus labios y abrazándola cálidamente. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Hinata y Naruto se mantuvieron en silencio. El rubio comenzó a preocuparse del silencio de la chica y se separo de ella para observarla mejor. Y cuando lo hizo noto que esta se había desmayado.

-¡Oh!- exclamo sosteniéndola en brazos- Debe de tener fiebre….- La observo unos momentos y se enterneció.

Beso su frente y se adentro en la casa con ella, rogándole a dios que el padre de Hinata no despertara.

- Debí haberme confesado yo primero Hinata, pero te me adelantaste-


End file.
